Isosceles Triangle
by Wicked Innuendo
Summary: SAKURA wants SASUKE, SASUKE wants NARUTO, and NARUTO wants SAKURA. A short SasuNaruSaku piece of fluff. shonen-aimild het.


Enter standard disclaimer here.  Nope, not mine, not mine at all…damn…

**Isosceles Triangle **

by: Wicked Innuendo 

He was doing it again.  That brooding thing he does so well.  Leaning back casually against the weather worn wood of the bridge; the meeting place of Team Seven for the past seven years.   He was taller now, strong build on a lean frame, his blue wide neck shirt long since replaced by the standard Jounin uniform and vest.  He was easy on the eyes, real damn easy, a quality he'd possessed for as long as she'd known him.

"Ohayo, Sasuke-kun." She greets him, drinking in the delicious sight of him.  It had become a type of morning tradition or self punishment, depending on how one views it.  The daily ritual of leering at the untouchable Uchiha Sasuke.  

"Aa.." he responds with his typical monosyllable multipurpose response for everything.

Sakura crosses the bridge to stand beside Sasuke, leaning next to him, impersonating his stance.  Her arm brushes against the soft cotton of his black sleeve, and though he says nothing she knows it somewhat annoys him none the less.

"Sasuke-kun," she begins, turning to face him.  "I have a proposition that.."

"I'm not interested," he cuts her off, turning his icy gaze to meet her jade eyes.

"But you haven't even heard what she has to say yet," the blonde calls out having overhead them.  Naruto sheepishly grins, running his hand through his golden locks as he crosses the bridge to meet his teammates.

He concedes.  Sasuke's dark eyes widened in surprise as he listens to her unusual request, a faint blush touched the apples of his cheeks.  Her words whispering his secret desires, "You want him as he wants me and as I want you."  The words dance into his ears and entere his mind; giving voice to thoughts he believed he had kept well hidden from everyone.  

She interlaced her fingers through his.  Sasuke didn't pull away.  Sakura knew he wouldn't.  Want and surprise painted a beautiful picture across his normally stoic face.  Naruto sat back, restlessly watching and waiting for his cue.  Green eyes met oceans of blue, Sakura nodded and Naruto took a hesitant step forward, entering Sasuke's personal space.  Sakura reached for Naruto's hand, coaxingly rubbing her thumb over the Rasengan spiral marking permanently inked into his palm.  

For the second time in Naruto's life he brought his lips to Sasuke's in kiss.   Full lips parted welcoming the unexpected intrusion, relearning unspoken hellos of warm velvet on velvet.

The boys separated, Sasuke brought his fingers to his lips, the flavor of Naruto lingering, "You still taste like ramen," he softly speaks, more to himself than to either Sakura or Naruto.

Sakura smiles and smoothes her hands over her trademark crimson dress.  "So you approve Sasuke-kun?  Shall we seal it with a kiss?"

He doesn't answer, but he doesn't deny her as she stands on her tip toes and presses her lips to his, nor does he deny her tongue as it languidly mingles with his own.  He returns her affections, his mouth moving slow like honey.  The kiss ends sooner than she would have preferred, but she is content and anxious for the promise of more.  

Naruto's free hand strokes the swell of her hip, her attention focuses on him.  He presses his lips to her forehead, "We should leave now."  Glancing at Sasuke, Naruto's smile widens, he takes Sasuke's hand in his and Sakura's in his other hand and anxiously leads his comrades, soon to be lovers to his home, to begin their new relationship.  They were going to be more than teammates and more than friends, they were on a path to become something completely new based on love, want, desire, and acceptance.  And it all came to be because Sakura longed for Sasuke as Sasuke desired Naruto while Naruto wanted Sakura.

_~end_

A/N: inspired by http//www  (.)  deviantart  (.)   com/view/3146385/   -----  just put the link together, but… because ff.net despises linkage _::sighs::_  if you can't see the link then head on over to deviantart dot com to **Croaky's gallery.  She's a very talented artist and has drawn a beautiful picture titled "_Naruto Nude Pillow Fight_" featuring Team 7 ^^**


End file.
